


After

by usabuns



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Comfort/Angst, F/M, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Fluff, Immediately Post Majin Buu Saga, Married Life, Slice of Life, Young Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-26 11:27:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5003014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usabuns/pseuds/usabuns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Chi-Chi must get used to having a certain Saiyan in her household again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [woopsforgotadam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/woopsforgotadam/gifts).



> Yo yo yo, this was the Gochi fic i had planned! The first chapter was a bit much, but I planned it out for a long time & I hope you find that I executed the concept well!
> 
> Post Majin Buu Saga; I'm thinking this fic will be 30 or so chapters, one for every day of the month? I kind of have an idea of where I'm going with this, but feel free to spout out ideas in the comments!
> 
> This was way too long for me to edit, so if you find a mistake notify me at once and I'll correct it!
> 
> Also, shoutout to Jackie for being amazing and probably loving Gochi way more than I ever could. You rock, and I hope this is to your liking!

She wakes up, and he's sleeping next to her. She almost shouts out of joy, almost jumps onto him and cries, but then time catches up to her. He's just been revived, just battled Majin Buu only a day ago, and he needs all the rest he can get. 

Slowly, Chi-Chi lifts herself up into a sitting position, doing her best not to disturb her husband (which is quite hard, considering how much of the bed he takes up.) Something heavy pulls her down just as her midsection rises above the cotton sheets, and for a moment she nearly gasps. The realization that his arm is merely wrapped around her waist makes relief flood into her. 

Carefully, gently, and with all the strength she can muster, Chi-Chi moves his arm so that it rests on her legs. She squirms free of his hold just enough to lean over his form, her black, silky locks cascading down onto him. 

She's in disbelief, she reaches out a hand and places it firmly against his bare chest where her hair is piled. Solid. It isn't a dream, not like all those countless other times. He's actually here, actually breathing, actually alive again. 

"My Goku..."

+++

Five minutes ago the table was filled with plates and bowls, and atop those plates and in those bowls were steaming hot breakfast foods freshly prepared that morning. 

It's a bright, crisp, and clear Saturday morning; the birds sing their sweet songs outside and the river hums on by. The perfect day for his return to Earth. She whistles to herself as she washes the dishes; occasionally a laugh from Goten will float from the living room and into the kitchen in its melodious way. 

He and his older brother are watching some cartoons Chi-Chi didn't bother to learn the names of; even Gohan seems to be entertained by the show, so she supposes it can't be so bad. 

Cleaning the dishes was a mistake on her part, Goku will be awake soon and he'll eat twice as much as their children; then she'll have to clean every dish they own. Under any other circumstance, Chi-Chi would've been absolutely livid, but this is no ordinary circumstance. She was very willing to make exceptions on such occasions. 

Out the window, the trees rustle and bustle in perfect rhythm with one another, the sun seems to shine brighter, the winds carry leaves and the hopes of millions across vast expanses of land. She finds herself lost in the beauty of this planet, lost in her own thoughts of finally living together as a family. 

That's why Chi-Chi doesn't notice the sound of his sweet voice and the intertwining of his arms around her waist. At least, not at first. For the moment she realizes it, she smiles because she knows he can't see it. 

"My, my, you've slept in late, haven't you?" Her tone is scolding, but in a teasing sort of way. "It's nearly ten o'clock. I thought ya would've smelled the food and woken up, but it seems I was wrong." The response she garners from him is a half chuckle, half yawn. 

"Yeah, heheheh...I was really exhausted..." Another yawn. "From...yesterday..." She frowns as she fiddles with the frying pan she's just washed. Chi-Chi can't blame him for sleeping so late; he probably should've slept longer. 

The next inquiry he's going to let leave his lips is already predicted by the woman; she's already prepping his breakfast. Beside her, Goku's opening the drawers, trying to remember where the utensils are and failing miserably. He really had been gone long. 

"To the right," she interrupts, not even glancing in his direction. He sheepishly mutters something that sounds like a 'thanks' and grabs some forks and knives and chopsticks from the drawer on his right. 

Her boys haven't even noticed that their father is awake yet; perhaps those cartoons were more enthralling than Chi-Chi had originally thought. "Goku, do you mind gettin' me the milk in the fridge?" Leaving the rice unattended, even for a short period of time, was practically a death sentence. 

Humming, he does as he's told and soon there's an cheese omelet cooking beside the bowl of rice. Vegetables, she remembers. And Chi-Chi searches the cupboard under the sink for another skillet, then greases it up. "Goku...? I hate to bother you again, but...Could you cut me some vegetables? I think they're under th' meat drawer in th' fridge..." 

He gives a delayed response, she assumes he was too absorbed in doing push-ups on the floor; after all, that smell is unforgettable. "It's no bother, really! After all, I've got nothin' better I haffta do while I wait." 

The chopping of the knife on the cutting board in monotonous and continuous, so soothing and relaxing that she can't help but get lost in its rhythmic tapping. 1, 2, 3, 1, 2, 3...

"All done, Chi!" He's done a good job, she can clearly see; the green and red peppers are thinly sliced, onions chopped up thick, garlic finely ground, mushrooms carefully cut in halves. 

"Ah, thank you, Goku! You've done it very nicely! What would I do without ya..." She can easily flatter him, even after all these years. Face red, he scratches the back of his head and goes back to mulling around the kitchen. 

Sautéed vegetables are always good in the morning, Chi-Chi decides. It's close to lunch time anyways. Besides, he really would eat anything put in front of him. She supposed the kind of food never really mattered to him. 

She flips the omelet two more times, stirs the rice around, adds more oil to the vegetables. Bacon's sizzling on the back flame, crackling and tempting Goku with its scent. She can practically feel him drooling in the seat behind her.

"But Chi-Chiiiiii," he whines, rocking back and forth in his chair. She rolls her eyes at him. "It smells so goooood...Will it be done soon?" He's becoming imapatient now. 

"Almost, Goku. Hold you horses..." Concentration is key when you're cooking tons of food and don't want any to burn. She sticks her tongue out as she focuses even harder on what she wants the end result to be. Spices grabbed from the upper shelves (she had to go on her tip-toes) are tossed into the vegetables and onto the eggs. 

Fish is also grilling in the back; with quick precision she rolls it over every few minutes. More stirring the rice, more flipping the bacon. And in a few minutes the stove is promptly shut off, the contents in the pans cooling off. 

She sits across from him at the table, watches him scarf down food. Somehow it had always endeared her to no end. "Did ya have a good rest?" Chi-Chi allows him to finish up another bowl of rice before replying; he knows better than to talk with his mouth full.

"Sorta. I wish I'd slept in later, though. But it felt nice ta actually sleep for once." He's eating the twelve egg omelet now, not wasting any time (as usual.) Soon the fish is being devoured as well.

She found it funny how they could carry on such casual small talk even though he'd been dead for years. It was as if nothing had ever happened; maybe she'd pretend like it didn't. 

"That's good. But you should rest today, Goku. I don't wantcha overworkin' yourself..." There was a slight implication that she didn't wish for him to fight today (or, if she was lucky, the next few days) while he did what she thought was 'recover.' 

Maybe the pleading look in her eyes was some kind of clue, because after giving a little pouty face, he eventually conceded. "...Alright. I'll take it easy, promise." To an outsider, it might've looked as if she underestimated him, but she really just worried for him a lot. She didn't want to lose him again. 

A bright smile adorns her features at such a fast response; Chi-Chi had expected more of a fight (she was even prepared to shout a bit), but the quick and easy agreement was well-received. "Thank you." She's staring down into her lap, blushing. 

Goku moves on to the bacon and vegetables now, along with a loaf of bread (that he stole from the counter when she wasn't looking) to wash it all down. Though he's smiling, she can tell that he's only half-heartedly paying attention. So she sits and just watches him, takes in every scratch and scar, every position his tousled hair flows, every crease in his clothes, every sharp line in his jaw, every chiseled muscle that makes up his upper body. He is absolutely stunning, just the same as always. 

Looking at him had become a privilege for her; every time she could recall his face or body she'd be overcome with joy. It shouldn't have had to have been a rare honor, but it didn't need to be any longer. 

He was back. 

+++

"Daddy, you'll play with me after you're done working, won't you?" Goten's getting whiny, which is certainly a surprise to her, considering he just had lunch. 

Goku only continues pulling weeds and answers without looking back, "Haha! 'Course I will, Goten! I wouldn't miss playin' with ya for the world!" By 'playing,' of course, Chi-Chi assumes that they mean 'sparring,' but she supposed they could also play hide-and-seek or tag or whatever kids did for fun. 

She pats the dirt around another one of her newly-planted daisies; it's a yellow color so vivid that it rivals her own dress in brightness. She's planted five new daisies today; the only things left to do in the afternoon now are hoe the fields and go fishing for their fish fry dinner. 

A watering can tilts over, the contents spilling over the just-born flowers. Refreshing. It reminds her of how much she could go for a glass of water right now. 

He turns his head around and ruffles Goten's hair, making the latter smile. "Okay, Daddy! Don't forget!" And he runs off to do who knows what in the woodland, mountainous area near the back of their house. 

Chi-Chi gives a small chuckle, and then a teasing sigh. What was she going to do with that boy...We, she reminds herself. What were we going to do with that boy. 

He was always so adventurous and curious, always wanting to fight; more like Goku than Gohan. And she had never raised a mini Goku before. It was sure to be an experience. 

The stench of his sweat is so pungent and noticable that she cringes a bit when he comes near her. "Chiiiiiiii~." He's got a bag filled with weeds so long that their roots have come out of the ground with them. "Did I do it right? Is this all of 'em?"

"Goku. You. Need. A. Shower," Chi-Chi manages to get out between breaths. Her shirt is held high over her nose and mouth, providing a sort of protection from the smell. Nostrils closed off, she wafts a hand in front of her nose to clear the area. 

Her husband's carefree, happy-go-lucky grin turns at once into a sinister smirk as he (in a kneeling position still) shuffles towards her, arms outstretched. She gives a little yelp before laughing (loudly) as she's sent flat on her back. Goku's on top of her, enveloping her petite frame into a giant bear hug. 

Pit stains. He has huge pit stains that smell like death itself, and they're right in her face. The sweat smeared on his forehead is rubbing against her own. His saltly lips peck against her face when he's not grinning or laughing like crazy. 

Chi-Chi can't help but smile too; her heart is fluttering and beating wildly in the presence of her love. His scent is all over her. She's wrapping her arms around his upper body, grasping him tightly as Goku continues to shower her in affection. 

"I've missed you, sweetheart," she spouts when she's not lost in love. And she's kissing him back, breathing in every scent he has to offer, good and bad alike. A giggle escapes her; Chi-Chi feels as if she were that love-struck teenager again. She might as well be. 

Small moments like these were what drove her to keep hoping he'd return again. 

+++

Palms pressed against her cheeks, elbows planted firmly into the table, arms angled to hold her face up. "Gohan, dear, how was school today? Did you get all your homework done?" 

He doesn't even look up from the dishes he's volunteered to clean when he answers, "Oh, um, it was good! The day went by pretty quickly! Homework was easy, got it done in study hall..." Her son trails off, now concentrating more on scrubbing off the pesky stain he's found on one of the dishes than the conversation she's trying to have. 

"That's nice, darling..." She would force them talk during dinner, but those damn Saiyans ate too fast; by the time she inquired about anything, they were already done eating. 

Now, Chi-Chi's glancing back and forth between Goku and Goten watching TV in the other room and Gohan washing up. She reaches for the newspaper absentmindedly, automatically flipping to the comics. Reading them over, small chuckles are released from her mouth occasionally; only sometimes does a cocky laugh emanate. A perfect way to end the day. 

At once, the smells of food have cleared, and she catches a wiff of that dreadful smell. Sweat. Salty Saiyan sweat. "Goku, honey, remember to take that shower. You promised ta do it after dinner!" A moment passes, and there's no answer. Clearing her throat, she says it more firmly this time, though not so firmly as to seem angry, "Goku! Shower!" 

A hum, and then, "Sure, Chi-Chi! I'll get right to it!" When she fails to hear him move from the couch, she simply rolls her eyes, smiles, and goes back to reading the comic section. 

As she flips another page over, her charcoal eyes dot to the window; seven o'clock and it's already pitch black. The crickets are loud tonight, she can hear their chirps even though the glass is only open a crack. Cool breezes come through now and then. 

"Hey, Mom?" At first, only faintly does she pick the words up; perhaps it was only the imagination, she tells herself. She ignores the question as if it were not said. "Mom?" Her ears perk up, then her head turns. Lost in thought again. 

"Hm?" She sets the newspaper down and says, "Yes? What is it?" A twinge of pain's in his eyes; she can see it all too well. It reminds her of the pain she used to see in her own eyes, during those dire seven years when she and her husband were apart. The messy bun on her head is adjusted by slim, quick, and experienced fingers ever-so subtly. A thin brow raises expectantly out of concern. 

Gohan's got his eyebrows creased, a dish and rag in either hand. An apron has hastily been pulled over the baggy black shirt and brown slacks he's got on. He looks...perplexed. "I-Isn't it odd? Doesn't all of this feel strange to you...?"

'All of this' could refer to a lot of things, but she very well what he's talking about. In a somewhat accusatory way, her brow raises along with the other. "Why? It feels strange to you?" She can't help but probe a bit into her eldest son's emotional state. 

He lowers his voice when he replies, "He...It feels weird to have him back, y'know? I thought he would stay dead forever, I thought I'd never get to see him alive again..." She nods her head in sympathy, sets her jaw, closes her eyes, stands up and pushes her chair in quietly. A rush of emotions flashes past Gohan's face. 

Arms crossed, Chi-Chi responds in an equally quiet tone, "It'll take a while ta get used to. I'm in th' same boat as you. But he's back, and that's all that matters." Her voice is hopeful, like the voice little Gohan used to speak in when he'd tell her that Goku would come back soon. She steps over, embraces him tightly, looks up at him and grins. "Sometimes I forget how big you've gotten, Gohan. I remember when you were as short as Goten..." A chuckle. 

"It really has been a long time, hasn't it?" His tone sounds lighter, happy. And Chi-Chi nods in agreement, burying her face into his chest. He's as tall as her Goku. 

"I love ya, Gohan. You're such a sweet boy..." All grown up...Soon, he'll have his own family. She doen't want to think about it. The woman releases after squeezing him tightly; and, more importantly, after he's said 'Love you, too' back at her. 

"What with all of th' commotion in here?" For once, Goku has a completely incredulous look on his face; perhaps they had disturbed their cartoon watching? Dumbfounded. He looks dumbfounded that they had interrupted their show. "Somethin' happen?" A shake of her head and she runs into his arms, her gi flowing around her in heaps. And she hugs him tight, tighter than she ever has before. 

Her one, simple action seems to silence him immediately. In her soothing, seductive voice, "We were only talking about today, Goku. Nothing to worry about." She hums into his chest, clasping the the back of the black tank top he's got on. 

She sees Gohan lift an eyebrow, then shrug. As if to say 'Go along with it,' Chi-Chi sneers before taking on a calm expression. Gohan flinches, then waves his hands in front of himself nervously. 

In agreement, he stutters, "Y-Yep! Just talking about school!" A wink comes from him, directed at her. Thankfully, Goku's back is to his son. 

"Haha!" And he wraps his arms around Chi-Chi's waist as he says this, pulling her deeper into their embrace. "What a snoozefest!" Only teasing, she knows, but sometimes she wishes that she wasn't the only one (besides Gohan , of course) that actually cared for their son's education. "Let's go watch TV together! We haven't done that in a long time!"

"But Goku, weren't you just watchi-" She halts in place, her arm reached out in a desperate plea to make him stay. She doesn't finish her sentence, as the boys are already bolting for the couch. The dishes, she observes, have already been neatly stacked in the cupboards, and in the sink the cold water is slowly whirrling around down the drain, mixed in with soap and bubbles. A small smile. Such a good boy. 

The television crackles to life in the room over. "Oh! And Chi-Chi?" She almost scowls, almost sticks her tongue out. "Any dessert for tonight?" She hears her sons mumble in agreement, smacking their lips. Dessert? Hadn't they eaten enough? No. Saiyans could never eat enough. 

Holding back the urge to scream, she simply responds with, "Just. One. Minute. Please." Hands placed firmly upon her hips, she sashays farther into the kitchen, giving an indignant 'Hmph!' as she does so. 

The wind blows through the window, this time chilling her. She debates on whether or not to close it, but she eventually decides on the latter. Fresh air is good for him. 

A sigh, and then Chi-Chi's getting to work on personal apple pies for each one of her boys. Fortunately for her, she had picked fresh apples today and a few days prior, leaving her fruit basket on the table brimming with the red delicacies.

It was going to be a long night. 

+++

"Goku! For the last time, you are not allowed in this bed unless you take a shower!" A pillow, once placed on their bed, collides with his face at an impressive speed. "How can you stand being so dirty an' smelly?!" 

Her youngest son is snickering in between the sheets next to her, already tucked in in the perfect way only Chi-Chi can do. She ruffles his messy hair affectionately, but her gaze is still ice cold and fixed on Goku; it doesn't waver in the slightest. 

"But Chi-Chiiiiii. Gohan's usin' the bathroom!" She almost hurls the brush she's using to fix her hair at him, but decides she'd rather not have it clang to the wooden floor only for her to have to pick it back up. 

"Well, maybe ya shoulda went when I told you to go!" He looks a bit shocked, like he hadn't expected this outcome. Arms folded across her chest, brush in hand, Chi-Chi leans forward from the pillow she's resting her back on and then jumps into a standing position on the bed. "Go wait until he's done! He's a good little boy, always doin' what I ask of him...You should be more like Gohan, Goku!" 

Now she's pointing an accusatory finger in his direction, her night gown and hair alike shifting with her movements. She stomps to the foot of the bed, pulls her husband by the ear, and then slams her clenched fist onto the top of his head. It doesn't hurt him, doesn't even faze him, but he lets her do it because it helps her get her anger out. 

Deep breaths. Control yourself, he just got back, he doesn't know any better. "Sit in th' hallway. You're too smelly ta be in here. Besides, Gohan never takes that long ta shower...He'll finish up soon." 

He's pouting now, scratching his head in dismay. "Fine, fine! I'm goin'..." Now somewhat satisfied, Chi-Chi readjusts herself onto the bed in the sitting position she was once in. He's left the room; from the noise she can tell he's collapsed to ground and is leaning against the wall. 

The water's running, he's taking his sweet time. Had Gohan overheard their conversation? The thought almost prompts a giggle to escape her sealed frown. 

"Mommy! Can you read me a story?!" At once, she's pulled into little Goten's world, into his situation, and her frown vaporizes, forming into a smile. Now, the giggle gets let out relatively easily. 

"Of course, baby." She turns toward him, brush set aside and hair gathered together over her right shoulder. "Whaddya want me to read to ya tonight?" 

The book he's got in his small hands is an old picture book, one that she used to read to Gohan (and, once he was old enough, one that he'd read over and over to himself.) Some of the pages are torn or stained with tea and coffee, the front cover's brown leather is peeling at the edges, and the spine's bursting at the seems. 

"Ahh, I remember this one..." A wave of nostalgia practically tackles her to the ground. She pulls him close to her, wrapping his small body into her loving, protective grip. Now, Goten's planted on her lap; she kisses his cheek before grasping the book gently in her calloused, delicate hands. "Where did you find it...?"

"It was behind the bookshelf, Mommy!" He seems proud of himself. "It's the only one we haven't read yet!" Had he really been keeping track? Gohan had done the same. Humming in realization, the woman brings the sheets up and over Goten's lap, then sits up straighter. 

The paper's moist, grimy, and seem so fragile that she thinks they might disintegrate with every touch. In truth, Chi-Chi could recite the book without even flipping through the pages; it's memorized, word for word. 

She makes sure that he gets a good look at every drawing, every ink-stained word the smears across the paper. His eyes light up in the way that only a child's could; he's enthralled, the book's captured him and he won't be released from it's grip. 

Her soft voice is reserved for times like these, where she can put herself and her darling at ease with such a calm narration of the story written on the pages. When she finishes, she sets the book down next to the brush and folds her hands over Goten's belly. 

He yawns, stretches his tiny arms, and Chi-Chi hugs him and pecks tiny kisses across his pink cheeks before he's drifting off into sleep. Carefully, she lifts the boy up, then takes him off of her, tucking him in bed as he shifts restlessly. 

"Mommy..." Another yawn. "I'm not...tired..." He yawns a final time before closing his eyes completely, his right hand gripping the blankets and his mother's warm lips pressed against his forehead. 

The water stops. How long had it been since it turned on once again? The door slams open, she jumps and whispers 'Shhhh!' as the visitor emerges. He's wearing nothing but a towel around his waist, he's dripping wet, and there's steam coming in from the doorway behind him. 

She, for once, is surprised that Goten isn't awake; the noise was so loud and reverberated throughout the house, she was sure he would've at least moved around or mumbled. So, Chi-Chi decides, she can't be too mad. She adopts a stern tone as she whisper-shouts, "Be quiet! He just fell asleep!" 

Goku is careful to shut the door as quietly as he possibly can, which is not as quiet as she would've liked. Groaning, she watches her husband go over to the dresser and pull out some blue and white striped boxers. He whisper-shouts back, "Sorry, Chi!" 

A blush quickly spreads across her cheeks as his muscles suddenly become very visible; previously, in her rage, she hadn't noticed them. He's still so well-defined... Her thoughts cease when he removes the cloth covering his extremities; she can only see his behind, but the front is left to her even more embarrassing imagination. 

Blushing like this, she feels like a teenager for the third time today; why did she get so easily nervous around him now? Was it because he had been gone for so long? He slips on his shorts, and like a whisper to no one, her thoughts fade into the night.

The crickets' constant chirping becomes more obvious now; her ears are too tired and sensitive, now they perceive the sound as much louder than before. He hops into bed, only Goten separating the two. He smells refreshed; she can't help but wonder why he disliked showers so much. 

"Did Gohan go ta sleep?" Chi-Chi's brows narrow as she lays down, sheets up to her chin, face turned so she's facing Goku. "He didn't even say good night to me..." Was it jealousy that prickled in her tone?

"He did, but, ah, I think he's secretly stayin' up an' studying..." It doesn't quite catch her off guard; maybe it concerned her a bit, but it was nothing new. Silently, stealthily, he grabs a handful of the blanket and slips in between it and the mattress. He smiles that one in a million Goku smile, leaning on one arm as he stares at her. 

He doesn't seem the least bit tired, doesn't even seem like he's going to go to bed soon. 

"Gokuuuu..." She trails off, holding out the last syllable of his name as she yawns. Chi-Chi sets a hand on Goten's shoulder, and soon her husband's got her hand encompassed by his own. 

"I love you, Goku..."


	2. Day Two

He's still there, and she could not be happier. Goten, she's now found out, snores just as loudly as his father. Drool drips down both of their chins at a steady pace; they are more alike than she gives them credit for. The scent of soap, surprisingly, still emanates off of Goku. 

Upon sitting up, Chi-Chi's impaled by the sharp corner of the book; she bites back a curs and places it on the nightstand after grabbing her brush, which had previously laid upon it. Black hair is then swiftly run through with her fingers. 

Knots. Quickly, she strokes her hair with the brush, making sure every last strand is in place and every matted area is smooth and silky. All the while, her legs dangle over the side of the bed, the cold, wooden floor just out of reach. She hums as she brushes in that methodical way that is unique to her alone, examining every section before she lets it drop back to her side. 

The two beside her stir, the covers shift and crinkle under the pressure. She hops off the bed, still brushing some odds-and-ends locks, and slips into some aqua-colored socks. Her robe -- where was it? She feels around for it on the hook where it should be, but it's gone. 

"Laundry room...?" she whispers through clenched teeth, confused. When had she washed it last? A few days ago? That explained it, then. With all the end of the world commotion, she must have forgotten to bring it upstairs. 

Down the hallway her feet patter; Gohan's room comes into sight, and as she walks past it she sees the door open a crack. Peering through, it's revealed that his lamp's been on all night, and the owner of said lamp is sleeping at his desk, only textbooks providing support for his head. He'll have a crooked neck when he wakes up. 

She'd scold him about it later; sure, she was thrilled that he was so engrossed in his studies, but this was taking it a bit to extremes. Gohan was dedicated to his craft, without a doubt. She almost goes to turn the light off, but then she realizes that he'll feel guilty if he wakes up to see it still on. That would set him straight. With a self-assured nod, she takes the first few steps down the stairs. 

The cold of the floor can still just barely be felt through her socks; they're thin, old, and worn, so she isn't surprised. The gentle hum of the refrigerator lures her into a sense of belonging, but also of loneliness; it is too quiet without her boys awake and making a ruckus. 

Down a few steps after passing through the kitchen, there was the sub-level room Chi-Chi liked to call the 'laundry room.' While it wasn't like a traditional laundry room with a washer and dryer (she preferred to do clothes by hand, anyways; much like how she did the dishes without a dishwasher), it was the place where she'd collect the dried clothes from outside and fold them, then put them in the corresponding baskets. Goku always had the least amount of clothes in his basket; he usually only wore that single, smelly Tutrle Hermit gi. 

As per usual, Gohan's clothes were already put away, so his basket laid empty, but she could see that her basket had but a single item in its contents: her silky, pink robe. A blush and smile forming at the same moment, she picks the article up and slips it on over her pajamas. 

Warmth. It gives her warmth and comfort and at once she feels shivers go up her spine like liquid ice. It feels like Goku's embrace. 

With a content sigh, Chi-Chi walks back up the stairs, and soon she's in the kitchen, stepping on the tile ground that would freeze her in her tracks if she didn'y have her socks on. It is then that her charcoal eyes drift to the clock that sits on the wall above the stove: 5:30. She has plenty of time. She walks across the family room as quietly as she can, bracing herself whenever she sets foot on a squeaky floorboard; perhaps she's being too paranoid, but to her she's just being careful. 

The door is promptly unlocked by her shaky, cold fingers, and then she steps through the threshold, wary of the fact that she cannot lock the door behind her, lest she get locked out herself. 

The sun's just beginning to rise, its half red glow illuminates the Paozu mountains beautifully. The grass is still damp with dew, nice and fresh and relaxing. Right under the tree in front of her house is where she sits down in the lotus position. 

Meditation. What would she do without it? It was a hobby Chi-Chi had picked up after Goku died, it helped her calm down her emotions and release any pent-up energy she had; plus, it helped relieve the stress that came with her pregnancy with Goten. She allows her arms to rest atop her legs; she closes her eyes and concentrates on her thoughts. Or, more specifically, on nothing in particular. 

Every morning she'd go out here to meditate; to her knowledge, no one knew that she did it, much less ln a regular basis. It wasn't like she was purposefully keeping it a well-guarded secret, no one ever asked or suspected anything; why should she tell people useless information that didn't concern them? 

In and out, deep breaths...

She centers her focus, contains her ki. Another deep, calming inhaling of the early morning air. An exhale of warm carbon dioxide. Chi-Chi is at peace, is as one with nature and her own being. Her back, slowly, makes contact with the tree, and she relaxes, coming out of her spiritual state. 

It's the perfect way to start a fresh, new day with all of her family by her side. For a moment, she relishes in the picturesque view that she's been supplied; the sun's nearly all the way up by now. She's ready to take on the world. She stands up, stretches (moaning as she cracks her back), and starts walking towards the door. 

It's 6:30, her oldest would most likely be up by now, making himself some coffee and toast and fretting over every piece of homework that's due on Monday, even though all of it is flawlessly executed. Goten liked to sleep in late on the weekends (or, really, every day), so the probability that he was awake was not high. She also wouldn't have bet on her husband being up yet, either. 

Though, maybe he had gotten up while she was out to train, or scrounge for leftovers, or something of the like. As she swings the wooden door open and steps into the house, she collides with something solid. Rough. 

She's startled, she steps back, gasping. It's him. Donning a white tank top and blue gi pants with a red belt around the waist; he's got breadcrumbs speckled around his lips and sweat clinging to his forehead. Perplexed. He looks perplexed. "What're ya doin' outside so early, Babe?"

Ah. Of course he'd question that. In the kitchen, she can hear the coffee machine stirring; her previous prediction was correct, Gohan's humming also emanated from the room. Something tells her that Goku had been watching her, maybe not the whole time, but he had definitely been sneaking a few peeks from behind the curtains.

"I just...I like ta see the sunrise!" An acceptable excuse, at least in her mind. And it wasn't entirely false, either. Seeing the sun come up was definitely an added bonus to meditating. She eyes him up and down, trying not to seem too suspicious. Immediately, his face lights up. 

"Ah, I see! That sounds amazin'! Next time I should come with ya!" He pats her on the back as if she were an old guy friend he had met at a bar; it wasn't a light slap on the back either, it made her muscles tingle and contort. "I used ta watch the sunrise all th' time when I was a kid!" 

Now it's her face that lights up. "That would be...I think I'd like that a lot, Goku..." Sheepishly, she folds her hands together out in front of her as she closes the front door with her foot. "That is...If ya can get up that early..." A devilish smirk comes from Chi-Chi as she places her hands on her hips, looking up expectantly at the other. Rather than saying anything, her husband simply snickers and waves her off before retiring to the couch. 

Satisfied, Chi-Chi makes her way into the kitchen where Gohan is fumbling around with pots and pans and mugs, attempting to make an edible breakfast. That boy. He had learned to cook for her when she had been pregnant, but now it seemed that that skill had faded away. 

It was smokey, the smell of burned eggs clouded the air, and the woman clicked her tongue in disdain before snatching a frying pan from her son. "Gohan! If you're gonna cook do it right!" Sniffing the eggs and then quickly deciding that not even Goku would eat them, she promptly spilled them into the trash. 

He's scratching the back of his head in shame, but he's the first ti get on the defensive. "J-Jeez! I was just trying to make you and Dad some breakfast...It was supposed to be a surprise...!" He crosses his arms, narrows his eyebrows, but he's blushing in embarrassment and looking away sheepishly. 

"Well, still! Don't waste food like that! Ya know we don't have th' funds ta replace the food you spoil!" Admittedly, she was being rather harsh considering the circumstances; he was only trying to do something nice for them. A sigh comes from the mother. "It's nothin'....I appreciate the thought, Gohan, but next time let me do the cookin' around here."

She turns from the pan she's cleaning and shoots him a wink, along with a warm smile. His eyebrows return to their original position, but his frown and blush remain. Feigning annoyance. He can never stay mad at her for too long. 

He grabs his coffee and exits, and it's then that Chi-Chi realizes that he probably has another reason for cooking practice. Videl. Trying to impress her? Likely. With a shake of her head and a blush also spreading on her cheeks, she cracks new eggs into the pan. 

"Actually, Gohan?" She can tell his ears perk up at this. Give him a chance to improve. "Could ya watch the stove while I get dressed?" Before he can answer, she bolts up the stairs into her own room.

Goten's still asleep, no surprise, but before she heads to her closet, she kisses the boy on the forehead, moving back his hair as she does so. He mumbles something incoherent and lashes his arm out slowly in the opposite direction. She smiles warmly. 

Today, she's in a good mood, so she picks out a simple, yet elaborate outfit. It's like her usual dresses, except it's primarily a turquoise color, with long, white sleeves and golden accents. She's also put on puffy, white pants and yellow boots. It was the weekend, why not dress up a little?

As for her hair, it's left down (a rare occurrence) in the new hairstyle she had chosen just a few months ago (instead of bangs, Chi-Chi had opted for a parting down the middle. "It's the latest style," Bulma had said as she dragged the woman into some fancy-pants hair salon. "It's supposed to make you look twenty years younger!") So far, she hadn't received any complaints, though she suspected that was mainly because she kept her hair tied back or in a bun. 

She looks herself over in the mirror one last time; usually, she wasn't one to concern herself with appearance, but she half-heartedly wondered if Goku would like her ensemble. Did he even care about that kind of stuff? Or anything that wasn't related to fighting? She couldn't tell for sure; men were men, after all, even if they weren't human. 

Dusting off her skirt, she hurries down the stairs and back into the kitchen, careful to shut the door quietly. Gohan's simply moving the pan over the flame again and again, as if trying not to burn the eggs again. She makes a 'tsk' sound before standing behind the boy and grasping his arms into her own, guiding his movements. His arms are strong, firm; just like his father's. 

"Jus' leave it on the burner. It'll cook weird if ya move it around like that." Carefully, she places the skillet back down on the flame, then covers the top with a lid. He watches, intently, as if taking notes in his head. "If yer worried about burnin' it, turn the temperature down a bit." With that, Gohan turns the knob down to medium. 

She lets go, giving him a reassuring pat on the back. "I'm sure Videl'll be very impressed by your cooking skills. You've certainly improved." 

He nearly spits out his coffee. "M-Mom! It isn't like that!" A blush paints his face and he tugs at his collar as Chi-Chi laughs. She winks, then nudges his bicep with her elbow daintily. He takes another gulp of coffee to ease his nerves. 

"Ya can't fool me, Gohan! You really like her, huh? How long have ya been practicin'?" He doesn't answer at first, he merely shifts the pan around awkwardly and sips more coffee. Then she notices the burned toast in his hands; he's taking bites of that as well. She wants to slap the thing out of his hands, but she supposes it tastes good to him, somehow. Those Saiyans. 

"Every morning this week. While you sleep." Well, when he thought she was asleep. He, apparently, declines to answer the first question. "I-I just wanted to learn how to cook better, alright!" His face is a deep crimson color now; he looks like a tomato. She refrains from calling him out on his bad tone. He was only embarrassed. 

"Sheesh...Well, I'll leave ya be. If ya need help, call for me." With that, she strolls out into the living room, whistling happily. Her boy was really becoming a man; it saddened her and made her extraordinarily proud all the same. 

With a gasp, she remembers that he's been in the living room the whole time. Goku's in a handstand position, but with one hand raised above the ground. With the other, he's doing one-armed push-ups. There's sweat dripping around him into a pool on the floor; the early morning sunlight pouring in from the window hits his form just perfectly. She can see all of his muscles flex, all of that sweat on his skin glisten. 

"G-Goku! Yer makin' a mess on the floor! Someone'll slip! Why dontcha just train outside?!" She's only mad because she knows for a fact that he won't clean up the liquid mess unless she threatens to not make him dinner. And then she'll have to clean it up. 

Goku flops down into a sitting position, upsetting the pool of sweat underneath him. He runs a hair through his hair before protesting, "But Chiiiii~! I like trainin' in here with you! I haven't seen ya in so forever -- None of ya!" 

That was it. That was the only thing he could've said to melt away her fury and bring about her lovey dovey side. It seemed he had learned exactly what to say to calm him down (from Gohan, probably. The boy had mastered the art.) But what could she say, really? She was a sucker for the act everytime.

"Oh, Goku! I love you so much!" Without wasting any time, Chi-Chi launches herself onto her husband, desperately clinging to his damp chest. She wraps her arms around one of his, then nuzzles his chest. He's rough, warm. In that sweet, seductive tone, "Have breakfast with me, wontcha? We didn't get ta eat together yesterday. Gohan's makin' it right now..."

In the other room, a spatula bangs against the tile. "Huh?!" Gohan pops his head through the doorframe, eyebrows narrowed and a pink 'Kiss the Saiyan' apron tied around his form. 

Chi-Chi crosses her arms, then turns to glare at the boy. "Well, that's what ya said you were cookin', right?!" Perhaps out of embarrassment, or maybe the desire not to let any more people know of his love life, Gohan resigns to the kitchen, sigh on his lips.

"Besides," his mother continues, smirking, "I cook all th' meals around here! Someone else should do it for a change!" With that, she smiles up at Goku, his hand patting her back reassuringly before slipping themselves around her waist. 

"That Gohan..." He says it as if he were pondering the meaning of life. "He's gotten so big, hasn't he?" The woman nods in agreement, stroking the other's bicep with her pointer finger. 

"Yes, he's not that little boy anymore. He's almost 18 now, can you believe it?" She chuckles. "...We've all grown so much since then. We're all so different..." She's whispering now, only loud enough for Goku to hear. "It must be hard for ya...Everyone's changed..."

"Not as hard as you think." The statement surprises her somewhat, but she doesn't show it. When she stays silent, he continues, "Yer still the same people, even if you've changed physically." 

He was so pure, so good. He had such a positive mentality. It was nice to hear that from him, especially since she had gotten older (while he looked the damn same; she was honestly sort of jealous of the Saiyans' slow aging process.) What he was saying translated to, in her mind, 'I still love you just as much as I did before I left.' 

Slyly, she tries her hand at a compliment, "I take it all that time at King Kai's is payin' off; I've never heard ya talk like that before...Wise words, Goku." He grins his silly little grin and squeezes her body in between his arms. 

+++

"Whaddya mean, you're sleepin' in your own room tonight?" She's bewildered, suspicious. Unlike Gohan, Goten was hardly an enigma; the latter was an open book that gladly read you his pages whether you wanted to hear them or not. He'd tell her anything as soon as she asked. 

He shifts around somewhat awkwrdly, as if he's afraid of offending someone. She taps her foot on the ground impatiently, brow raised in inquisitiveness. He looks down as he speaks up, "I don't wanna bother you and Daddy..." That was the reason? In an instant, all of her motherly instincts kick in; she crouches down to his height and ruffles his black hair in the process. 

"Oh, Sweetheart..." Her voice has gone high, has taken on her trademark sweet, sympathetic, and adoring tone. In one swift motion, the woman pulls her baby close, teary-eyed. "You don't bother us, Goten. We love you. What made ya think somethin' like that?" She's concerned, her heart beats wildly. Who could've hurt her precious child like this? There's fire in her eyes; she's gone into full Mama Bear mode. 

"I-I heard Daddy talking. He said that he wanted more alone time with you..." Goten's close to bawling at this point. His mother, however, is blushing furiously at the statement. "I'm getting in the w-way..."

"No, no, Goten! He didn't mean it like that, Baby..." Chi-Chi embraces her son tighter, still red in the face. That man... She releases the child, then faces him, a partially fake smile taking over her features; Goten looks more relaxed than before, but his eyes scream unsureness. 

"R-Really, Mommy?" His voice is hopeful, his eyes wide and full of stars. 

"Of course, Darling. Your father loves you a lot. He wants ta spend as much time as he can with ya." Her smile's more genuine this time, more reassuring (perhaps because her embarrassment's fading.) "Why dontcha sleep with your big brother tonight? Gohan gets lonely without you. I'll talk to your daddy, okay? And then he'll play with ya all day tomorrow. Deal?"

"Deal!" He's eager, laughing joyously. She gives a small chuckle in return, then watches as he disappears down the hall and into his own room. 

As soon as he's out of sight, Chi-Chi stands up straighter, turns around, opens her bedroom door, and screams st the top of her lungs, "GOKU!" She's livid, frown on her face and eyebrows lowered fiercely. He was lying on the bed; now, he's jumped out of his relaxation and is waving his hands defensively. 

"What now, Chi?! I swear I didn't do nothin'--!"

"--Oh, you did somethin' alright!" Goku cringes. "How could ya talk about those kinds of things with Goten listenin'?! And what's worse is that now he thinks ya don't wanna be around him!" Unable to contain her rage, she punches a fist into the wall to her right. Quickly, a blush spreads across her face, though her expression remains unforgiving and cruel. 

For a brief moment, the realization of what exactly Goten had heard him talk about leaps onto his features; her blush confirms his thoughts. A soft 'ohh' escapes his lips. "I-I didn't know he was eavesdroppin', honest! An' I was only talkin' to myself!" He's blushing now, too. Giving a 'hmmph,' his wife throws the nearest pillow at him, narrowly missing his chest thanks to his Saiyan reflexes. 

She growls. "Regardless, you're gonna apologize ta him tomorrow an' then you're gonna play with him all day ta make it up ta him! Do I make myself clear?!" He nods silently, in fear of her wrath. Chi-Chi flops onto the bed angrily, gritting her teeth. She hadn't expected him to complain about playing with his son all day instead of doing work, especially since she knew that they were going to train most of the time. 

"Hey, Chi..." She lifts her face from the pillow to look at him. He looks serious, somewhat stern. "What I said...I really do wanna....You know. With you. It's been so long, Chi! I've been waitin' for this for a long time..!" 

She begins to blush again. Oh. That topic? Did he have to bring it up right now? "G-Goku! Don't say things like that! One of 'em could be listenin'...!" She shifts awkwardly so she's sitting on the crinkling sheets. She adopts a quieter tone. "I...Goku. I've been waiting as long as you have, an' I've missed ya, but..." It's at that moment that she realizes he's naked. "--Oh, you stupid man! Why can't you have a little patience?! There are children in this house! What if they barge in on us--!" 

"--Chi-Chi!" He's snapped her out of it, he's got his big hands firmly pressed against her shoulders, sitting criss-crossed, his forehead against her breasts. His hair tickles her face, which is growing hotter by the second. "I really want to! And if you do too, why can't we?! They won't come in, I bet they're sound asleep by now--!"

She sighs just loud enough for him to stop blabbing. Chi-Chi runs her fingers through his hair as she speaks. "We'll do it once they go to school, alright? Can ya wait one more day, Darling?" The woman kisses the top of her husband's head, then wraps her arms around his neck. 

He groans. "I dunno if I can survive that long, Chiiiiiii-Chiiiiiiii..." With a moan, he pulls her in closer, nuzzling her breasts. Pfft. A pathetic attempt to make her change her mind. Saiyans, she's learned, have such animalistic instincts when it comes to reproducing; they were always so rough, wild, excited, passionate. She's compared her notes with Bulma's time and time again, and she'd be the first to admit that Goku's almost exactly like Vegeta in bed. 

"Goku, I've made my decision. Trust me, it pains me as much as it pains you." Having no intimate contact in seven whole years....It was hard to fathom how she had survived, either. "Think of it as 'build-up.' It'll be more enthrallin' if we wait." That was sure to convince him. 

"Fiiiiiine." He seems to agree with this excuse for now; he flops back onto the bed, disappointed. She smiles, laughs, then lets her hair down. It's been too long since she's changed in front of him; she's not embarrassed, just a bit awkward. Oh well, they'd be naked in front of each other in a day, anyways. 

Carefully, meticulously, she peels the first layer of her dress off, folding it into a little pile and setting it down on the floor. Her boots are then strewn across the floor. She's not facing him directly, but her back's not to him, either; from his view, he'd see her in a profile perspective. 

Through the window, moonlight illuminates their bed, casting a shadow into every wrinkle on the sheets. Goku's watching her figure closely, with intrigue. She pulls off the final layer with ease, and soon she's only in her undergarments. 

A white, silky bra with panties to match. He's drooling. She doesn't notice. Chi-Chi stands up straight and tall and unclasps her bra, tosses it onto a stool in the corner, and then slips her underwear off, which is hastily discarded into the laundry basket near the door. 

Socks. Where had she put those socks? She checks inside her dresser, bending down as she does so. He's got a perfect view of her nude backside; he promises himself that he won't give into temptation, he resists the urge to ask her about the topic again. He closes his eyes, tightly. 

"H-Hey, Chi?" She arches a brow, but continues fumbling for her socks. Was he going to ask about it again?

"Hmm?" She was relectant to even give him the luxury of a response. Eventually, after having no luck with finding the socks, she slips her nightgown over her head, then pulls her hair back through the hole. Chi-Chi bends back down, this time she scatters various items of clothing aside to inspect further. 

Her husband sits on the bed, smirking, and, in a rather amused tone, speaks up, "Do you think Gohan's....You know. With Videl?" Her face goes pale. Gohan? Do it with Videl? She stands up straight, socks now clinging to her feet, and turns around sharply, eyes wide and full of a burning fire. 

"GOKU! Don't ask such stupid questions! I raised him better than that! Don't you know that?!" She's got her hands clenched tightly into fists. How dare he accuse her beautiful son of having underage sex. She pounces onto the bed, clawing at Goku's chest and then putting her hands around his neck. "He's so pure, I bet he hasn't even kissed 'er yet! My precious baby would never do something so--!" 

"--Relax! I was only kiddin'... Can't I have a little fun around here...?" He's breathless; he demands between gasps that she stop choking him. Hesitantly, Chi-Chi releases, takes a deep breath, and crosses her legs. 

"Don't 'kid' about those kinds of things! Someone oughtta teach you some manners!" She flicks the lights off, crawling in between the blankets. "You're lucky I don't make ya wait two days!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter! (Very suggestive things in here lol. Foreshadowing tbh. Rating will probably change in the next few chapters.) I'm going to be updating this every Wednesday, just to motivate me further (honestly, this is the first time I've ever written a chapter this quickly.) 
> 
> Also Chi-Chi meditating is my aesthetic (I was gonna have her do yoga, but I figured it'd probably strain her muscles or something, considering she's older and has to work the fields all day)
> 
> I felt like this chapter was ehhh & like there was missing something but...here you go. I wrote a lot of this late at night, so if there are any typos, feel free to comment them and I'll fix them at once!
> 
> Thanks for reading and see you next week!


	3. Day Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! This chapter's kinda long since I wanted to cover a lot of things, but here it is! I hope this excuses me for being so late with my updates lately! ;w;
> 
> Just wanted to point out that since the three plus's are time skips (+++) this symbol (•~•) will mean point of view shifts! I won't always be using these, but I'll be sure to notify you guys when they're in a chapter!
> 
> Chapter 4 is getting along, it'll probably be done by Wednesday (or earlier!) If you've picked up on some of the hints, you can guess that the next chapter will be mostly smut. :P I'll try not to include too much plot in chapter 4 in case some of you would rather not read that kind of thing. 
> 
> So! If you find any errors, report 'em to me! I hope you enjoy! And as always, constructive criticism and plot ideas are welcome! :-)

"The market, Goku. I was thinkin' about goin' to the market taday." With a sigh, the woman shifts in her seat, watching the man gorge down the endless plates of food that she had meticulously prepared only moments earlier. 

It didn't faze her, but rather it made her somewhat irritated that he could never even hold a little bit of conversation during meals, especially when she was clearly trying her hardest to talk. "You don't have ta come. I'll just be grocery shoppin'. Besides," her voice dangerously sharpens as she leans across the table, poking him hard in the chest with one finger, "you've gotta play with Goten today. Otherwise our deal for tamorrow's off."

That catches his attention. He gulps down some meat before nodding out of (most likely) fear. "Y-Yes, Chi-Chi! I haven't forgotten 'bout that yet!" Yet. She rolls her eyes and takes another bite of the toast she had been munching on. It's with some sass that she crosses her legs and leans back into the wood chair, smirk on her face. 

Somehow, it makes her feel amazing to have such power over the strongest fighter in the galaxy. 

The rain patters outside endlessly; it's been pouring all morning, but not the thunderstorm, bad kind of rain. It was that rare kind that was slow and soft and let some light drift in between the sea of clouds it brought with. It was calming, quiet, and, most importantly, good for her crops. 

As a result, though, she hadn't been able to meditate outside, so Chi-Chi had settled for the sanctity of the living room to do her daily ritual. The rain, at least, left her feeling more at peace and tranquil. 

Mornings like these leave her feeling restless and sleepy, and utterly exhausted, in a detached sort of way that she couldn't quite explain. One might think that that meant she'd be cranky, but in actuality she was more or less too tired to yell at anyone. Tough mornings for Chi-Chi were a blessing for everyone in the Son household: It meant they could get away with almost anything. 

"I hope it'll be clear enough ta go out..." She says it to Goku, but she might as well have been talking to the wall. "Looks foggy, an' gloomy, but...I think it's gettin' better...Hey, are ya even listenin' ta me?!" She scowls, but as if to confirm her query, the man doesn't answer. Her gaze shifts around the room, doing nothing but simply scanning it over. It was deathly silent and dull (save for Goku's chewing and slurping) without her sons around the house. 

Goten was at some new amusement park with Trunks and Bulma (Vegeta had elected to stay home, as per usual), and the latter had said they'd be back by lunch since it was one of Capsule Corp.'s parks, and as such they didn't have to wait in any long lines. It would be a fun experience, no doubt; they never had the money to go out to amusement parks. In that aspect, she pitied Goten a bit. That didn't quell her worries, however; she had told Bulma to call in and update her on what was happening. Needless to say, the woman didn't call nearly as much as Chi-Chi would've liked. 

And Gohan...He was out on a 'date' with Videl (he didn't like to call it that, though. "It's not a date, Mom! We're just friends!" She hadn't believed it for a second), one that he had planned out for weeks. Just a special little day for the two of them. She had scolded him before he departed, "Be home by nine or you're grounded!" He was so endearing, that Gohan. But those city girls... She had grumbled as he stepped through the door frame. "Videl better treat him right!" Chi-Chi had yelled (as soon as he was out of earshot, of course), shaking her fist and thus forcing Goku to hold her down and direct her back to her chair. 

"--Ahh, Chi-Chi, that was th' best breakfast I've ever had!" His voice snaps the mother back into reality, making her blink and roll her eyes distastefully. 

"Goku. You say that about every meal I prepare for ya." 

"Well that's 'cause they're all so good!" Her husband jumps up from the table, smiling all too happily, and proceeds to deposit his dishes into the sink. Then...He began to wash them. 

With a raised brow, Chi-Chi comments, "You okay, Goku? Ya don't usually clean th' dishes...Or even put 'em away, for that matter..." 

"What, I can't do somethin' nice for my wife once n' a while?" There was that cheesy smile again. Nothing like his signature one. He whistles as he rubs the plates with a soapy, wet cloth; we was trying his best, at least. 

She couldn't help but smirk. He was definitely kissing up to her, just in case she found his 'work' of playing with Goten 'unsatisfactory.' This was his B plan in case things went bad. And it was working on her. 

Not that she'd show it, though; now she knew that she could get away with making him do all sorts of chores so his fallout plan would be seen through. 

"Oh, Goku..." Chi-Chi wraps her arms around his waist from behind, earning her an 'Ummph!' of surprise from the other. With a seductive glare in her eyes, she rubs up against his back. "I'm so tired from this dreary mornin', Goku...I don't think I can do any of th' work around here...Or else I might just collapse..."

"N-Not a problem, Babe! I'll do all th' work and more!" It sounded as if he were sick; as if saying those words were toxic in his mouth. Oh, he was desperate alright. She resists the urge to laugh and hugs him tighter. "You can count on me!"

"Oh, what would I do without you, Goku?! Yer sucha great husband!" Her voice is high-pitched and squeaky, and most certainly in an adoring tone. He couldn't back out now. Then she drops the bomb, "--And remember ta get 'em all done before Goten's back...He'd be so disappointed if his daddy didn't get ta play with him..."

Clearly, that wasn't what he wanted to hear. He stops wiping the plate he's working on for a split second, his posture slouching. But as quickly as it happens, it's over. "O-Of course! I'll get 'em done faster than you can yell at me for doin' 'em wrong!"

Maybe he was thinking of it as training. Master Roshi had certainly imposed some odd jobs on Goku when he was under his tutelage. 

So, it was a win-win, then?

+++

The woman adjusts the strawberry-red ribbon tied around her straw sunhat one last time before tightening the pink sash at her waist. Her chocolate brown pants are much too baggy, but their size is minimized when she tucks the ends into her old, worn-out charcoal rainboots. 

There's a fine layer of dirt dusting her pants lightly; their previous owner had been Goku, but after he passed she had preoccupied herself with farming, and thus she was forced to use his work clothes, no matter how much she hated 'disrespectin' the deceased.' She hadn't bothered to wash them (one of the few exceptions to her 'wash every piece of clothing' rule) because they smelled so much like him. 

Would she clean them, now that he was back? She didn't have time to contemplate it. 

Chi-Chi collects her hair into a low ponytail, her front parting still framing her face from just under the shade of the hat. Appropriate shopping gear, most certainly. Briefly, she glances at the mirror and brushes some stray strands of hair aside, then grabs her baskets off the foot of their bed. 

Contently, she swings them around on her arms, savoring in the feeling of their light weight. Soon, they'd be full to the brim with all the food she'd have to buy to sustain her boys. 

As she steps carefully down to the first level, now a little less tired than she had been previously, she stops suddenly to wonder what Gohan could possibly be doing with this girl. Did they have to be gone all day? With a sneer, she pushes the thought away, continuing down the stairs. 

It's one o'clock and the clouds had begun to vaporize a bit, leaving the sunlight some room to appear and lighten their little house. 

Outside, Goku's stomping in mud puddles with Goten, a light, drizzly downpour still looming over the skies of Mount Paozu. It was just enough rain to be pleasurable, though, and Chi-Chi was sure they'd be out there all afternoon. 

She makes her presence known with a statement full of admiration that closely mimics what she had said only a few hours ago, "I'm surprised you finished all those chores, Goku. I'm impressed." A wink is sent in his direction. He returns it. There was nothing like a good lunch to fill him up afterwards; conveniently, Goten had showed up just before she started making their meal. 

He chuckles, still splashing around. "I am too! But to be honest, it was sorta fun!" She's smiling now, adoring the way that father and son play as if Goku had been around for the entirety of Goten's life. It's...nostalgic, in a way. 

Then she notices that both of them are just wearing their regular gi's, and now their boots (and most of their pants) are completely caked in dirt and soaking wet. Her eye twitches a little before she walks past them a few steps, then turns around as if she'd forgotten to say something important. 

"Oh, and boys?" They stop splashing and straighten up, with Goku giving a mock salute. "Do remember to leave your clothes outside. I don't want my beautiful wood floors ruined." 

•~•

"Gohan? Gohan?!" She waves her hand in front of his face a few times, scowling. He's pulled back into the real world, blinking and giving her a 'W-What?!' 

"I said, 'Here's your smoothie'!" Videl hands him the glass, taking a seat on the stool beside him. Scratching the back of his head, the boy gratefully accepts it. 

"T-Thank you. I hope I gave you enough money...?" A nod. That was good. He didn't want her to pay for this date, like she usually did with everything else. This was going to be her special day, and he had made sure to save up his money for months to be able to afford this. 

"Ah, what'd I ask for again? Apple...? Strawberry...?" Being too lost in thought about his parents, he couldn't really remember. The fact that he was still hungry didn't help, either. 

"It's chocolate and banana, Gohan. I asked you two minutes ago, you really couldn't remember?" He shakes his head, eyebrows creased, and takes his first sip. It was beyond good; he'd have to take his dad here someday. "You should get that checked out."

A laugh, then he responds, "Well, I'm too busy memorizing all of our school lessons to remember something so insignificant." 

She retaliates, "Thinking about school even on the weekend? And when we're on a date, no less? You're the biggest nerd I've ever met..." Gohan nearly spits out his drink. Not at the 'nerd' part (he was used to that kind of teasing from her by now), but at the 'date' part. 

"--'Date'?! Who said it was a date?!" Videl rolls her eyes, staring out the window longingly. She looks...distant. And maybe...slightly disappointed? Her emotions were often hard for him to trace. 

"Anyone with two brain cells to rub together could tell this was a date." It sounds as if she's trying to convince herself of that fact rather than Gohan. "--Unless you don't want it to be." 

There it was. He had dug himself into a deep hole, and it'd be hard to get out of. "N-No! That's not what I meant! I-I mean...Ah, I knew this would be awkward...!" He covers his face with his hands, she arches a brow. "I might as well spit it out, then. I've been planning this...'date' for a few months now. I-I...The truth is that I didn't know if you wanted it to be a date or not. I didn't know if you...liked me the same way I like you." 

"Gohan..." For a moment, it's something out of his dreams: She's smiling, ready to say what he thinks will be a confession of her love for him, and he's blushing and staring at her hopefully. But then she punches him in the arm. "You're a complete idiot, aren't you? A hopeless, oblivious, idiot." 

His heart sinks, his face falls, but to his shock there's a smirk on her lips. She places her drink down (it's pink, so it must be strawberry), swivels her stool so they're facing each other, and propells herself forward so they're touching lips, her baggy white t-shirt hanging onto his chest. Her chair leans forward with her, and one of her hands is slapped onto the counter to keep her balance, with the other one pulling his face closer to hers. She didn't need to, though. 

He'd kiss her harder anyways. 

•~•

"Hmm..." She taps her chin wearily, shifting the baskets at her sides so the contents aren't poking her arms. Sometimes she'll feel the stares behind her back, but she'll ignore them; if the person would call her out, well...They'd have a hard time walking home. 

"Do we have any...No..." Perplexed, the woman simply grabs a bundle of carrots and celery with the shake of her head; it was better to have more than nothing at all. Winter was approaching fast, and all the foods she had harvested were already used up. Those boys... They were, undoubtedly, the reason that all of her father's money had almost run out completely. 

That was water under the bridge, though. Soon, Gohan would be able to earn a living as a scholar. What a dream come true it'd be for him...

She shoves the thoughts aside once more, pays for the food (a hefty sum, unfortunately), and stacks the bundles neatly in her overflowing baskets, heaving at the weight she has to carry. "I sure wish Gohan were here ta carry all a' these..." she huffs and puffs.Chi-Chi walks slowly, to avoid spilling the contents and straining her arms, as she hurries off to the examine the other stalls. 

"Let's see..." She had gotten everything on her list for the next few days, now she was simply looking around for something for herself. A scarf? Some earrings, maybe? Contrary to her family's belief, she could be quite girly when she wanted to. 

"This is nice..." she mumbles, twirling the scarf around one finger. It's a deep teal color and it isn't too long or too short. She loops it around her neck, looking at the small mirror placed on one of the poles holding up the shop's tent. It goes splendid with her eyes. 

Poking her head out and eyeing the owner, she asks, "Excuse me? How much is this?" And she holds up the product for the other to see. The other woman nods, beckoning her closer. 

"It'll be only 10 zeni, Miss." She forks over the money with a 'thank you' escaping her lips. 

Purchases in tow, Chi-Chi exits the little market, ready to make the long trek back home. 

•~•

He's chosen to duck behind some bushes, snickering as the boy runs right past him multiple times. The younger one's yelling 'Dad! Dad!!' over and over again, as if that'll coax him out of hiding. 

It just might, if he kept it going long enough. Then, perhaps, Goku would stick a leg out and then sulk in false defeat when he was found. 

For now, though, he was content with hiding out in the woods and fiddling with the shrub's leaves. He'd find him on his own, eventually, right? 

For several more minutes, he sits there, rocking on his heels and gazing up at the brightening sky, a yawn leaving his mouth every now and then. 

"--Daddy! I found you!" The boy glomps onto Goku, nearly knocking him over. He had definitely surprised him, that much anyone could see. "I win! Yay!"

He chuckles, lifting Goten onto his shoulders. "Ha ha ha! You sure did! You're the winner, no doubt about it!" Standing up, the man dusts himself off, being very mindful of what Chi-Chi had instructed them to do earlier. No dirt on the floors, he recalls. He could do that.

"Say, Goten? How 'bout we surprise your mother and go fishing for dinner?" Without even looking at the boy's face, he knows that his eyes light up at the proposition. 

"Yeah! That'll be fun!" Goku grabs tight on to his son's dangling legs, then gives a cheesy smile. "Fish is so yummy to eat!" As if on cue, Goten's stomach growls louder than Goku thought possible. Laughing in unison, they go toward the river. 

•~•  
+++

The sun's just about to set when she unlocks the door, tiredly slinging the baskets onto the floor. "Goku! Goten! I'm home!" As soon as her voice wafts through the air and the door's swung shut, a pair of footsteps patter down the hall in greeting.

She glances at the floor, and is pleasantly surprised to see it's as sparklingly clean as she left it. Nicely done, Goku. Surely that must've meant that they had taken off their clothes too?

"Mom!" The owner of the voice runs up to her and jumps into her arms when she crouches down to his height. He's too strong, she topples back so she's in a kneeling position, with her son clinging to her waist. "I'm glad you're back, Mom! Daddy and I had lots of fun today! I wanna play with him every day!" 

He's wearing a fresh, clean gi that smells of lavender; she assumes his father has the same on. It was nice of them to clean them. 

A laugh, in her motherly tone, as she removes her hat. "I'm happy for ya, Goten. But ya know you'll have ta go ta yer tutor tomorrow, baby." He frowns, as if what he had said before was only a failed attempt to convince her that he shouldn't have to go. 

"Awww..." Goten nuzzles her chest, gripping her tighter. The gesture might've worked on her if the thing he wanted to avoid wasn't schooling. 

She gives a small smile, then lifts his chin so he's looking at her. "Don't worry, Sweetheart. You still have all night ta play with yer Pa." A kiss is pressed to his forehead with her warm lips after she pushes his bangs out of the way. Chi-Chi soothingly runs her hands up and down his back, forming imaginary circles into his shirt with her fingers. 

"--Ah! Yer finally here!" Looking up reveals the form of her husband, a giant fish slung over his shoulder. When she gasps and abruptly stands up, he explains, "Goten wanted fish for dinner, so we figured that we better go n' catch some!" 

"Yeah, Mom, I caught that one all by myself!" He's bashful, has a blush on his face, and scratches his neck as she put him down. 

"Very good, boys! Very good!" Hands pressed against her cheeks dreamily, Chi-Chi goes and hugs Goku, the scent of the fish not helping her growing apetite. "We'll cook it right away!" 

As she's walking to the kitchen, Goku and Goten following just behind her, she notices. "Where's Gohan?" 

It's completely silent, the pair to her back stops and at once she turns to face them. "Well? Where is he?" 

"He...He hasn't come home yet." Goku sounds concerned, like he hadn't even noticed his eldest son was gone until just now. 

"Oh...I see." She turns back around and continues to walk, slight rage forming inside her. Videl was a nice girl, sure, but Chi-Chi couldn't help but have the inkling that she was coercing her precious Gohan into something inappropriate. Or worse...Gohan was the one initiating it. 

Nonsense, she tells herself, shaking her head. That's only your motherly side talking. 

"Well, I should start the fire, hmm?" The smile she's wearing is partially fake, but she has it simply because she can't bear to hear Goten ask about why she looks sad. "I'm sure he'll be back in due time! C'mon, Goten, let's prepare dinner so Gohan'll have some when he gets here!" 

He runs up to his mother, interlocking their hands. "Yay! Can you teach me how to cook, Mom?" His eyes are big and wide and full of naïveté. 

"Maybe when you're a bit older, darlin'." When she sees Goten's face fall, she adds, "But you can watch me, and maybe I can give ya some tips." He looks up hopefully, a smile on his lips, and she winks at him. 

+++

She's just about to ask Goten about his day when the door slams open and then closed, alerting her to her eldest's presence in the home. "Big brother's home!" her son shouts, dropping his chopsticks to the floor. The bowl of rice he's consuming bangs to the table. She giggles, jumps up from her chair, tells Goten to pick up his things and keep eating, and then rushes down the hall.

"Gohan!" Her tone's filled with joy; finally, her son has returned home. She runs up to him, resisting the urge to envelop him in a hug. He's older now, she tells herself, he doesn't need his mother doting on him all the time. That, she reminds herself, is why I have Goten. Instead, she clasps her hands together as she stares up at him sweetly. "How was your day? Did you have fun? Oh, we've all missed ya so much!" 

Her questions go unanswered, however; he walks right past her with a huge smile on his face and a blush dusting his cheeks, seemingly ingoring her. He looks as if he's in dreamland. There was only one explanation for a look and mood such as that, one that Chi-Chi knew all too well: Love. She doesn't want to believe it. She raises one eyebrow and narrows the other. "Gohan! Answer me when I speak to you!" 

"--He sure looks happy!" Goku interrupts from behind, wiping bits of rice from his mouth. Out of habit, Chi-Chi scowls and scrubs his face hard with her sleeve, scolding him to 'not eat so messily' all the while. The stairs creak, and both parents turn to watch their son as he climbs up the steps and does fist pumps into the air joyously.

"Hey! You get right back here and eat with us, young man!" She taps her foot impatiently, expecting some sort of response. Instead, Gohan gives a triumphant 'Woohoo!' and then runs down the hall towards his room, laughing wildly. 

"No running in the--!"

"--I bet he did something with Videl." She ignores the vulgar implication and focusses on what he's really trying to say. As much as she hates to acknowledge it, he's right. He always tends to be. Gohan probably did all sorts of romantic things with Videl today... "I'm happy for Gohan. He's in love...an' growin' up, huh? I'm proud of him. He's becomin' a real man..." Goku took the words straight out of her mouth. 

He looks her in the eyes, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. She's shivering, shuddering, and as much as she wants to be mad, she isn't. "You don't have ta be afraid, Chi. You don't have ta be sad. Let him go. He needs it." 

"I--" She shakes her head, gripping the fabric around her chest desperately. "I-I don't w-wanna, Goku. I c-can't bear ta...lose him..." 

Without speaking, she hugs her husband, eyes watery, and in that knowing way that's unique to only Goku, he wraps his arms around her petite waist, pulling her close with an almost sad smile on his lips. She's sniffling, memories of her little baby Gohan choosing this moment to flood back into her mind. "You're not gonna lose him."

She sobs harder, but also quieter, as he whispers into her hair, "Shh, shh. It'll be okay. He isn't gonna leave us anytime soon...He's still got school, remember? A-And even when he does leave...Well, I just know he'll always visit! It'd be unlike him if he didn't!" Those words, though they only hold little meaning, reassure her simply because he is the one saying them. Still, his voice is unsure, like he doesn't quite know if he's comforting her or not. "C'mon, dinner's still warm!" She growls. "I'm, uh, I'm sure he'll come down when he's ready, Chi!"

She pulls away at once, considers making a retort, and then swiftly stalks back into the kitchen. She turns to look at the table, where her youngest is eating dumplings, the rice now mysteriously gone. "You've sure eaten a lot, Goten!" A smile replaces her frown, she wipes away her tears. "Yer gonna be just as big and strong as yer dad when you grow up!" Just as big and strong as Gohan, too.

Goten laughs as she pinches his cheeks, color flooding into her own. Such a sweet little boy... She could tease about him growing older, but that didn't mean she wanted it to happen. Before he can ask about Gohan, Chi-Chi wraps her arms around him, then questions, "Goten, you'll always stay with yer mother, won'tcha? Will ya always protect me?" When he nods, she cups his face and kisses him all over, only stopping when he continously prompts her to. "Sorry, sorry! Yer just so cute...!" 

The mother's beaming now, clasping her hands together and taking a seat beside her precious child. Firmly, she ruffles his hair. He had just stuffed the last dumpling inside his mouth when he complains, "Mo-om!" The word is jumbled and muffled, and Chi-Chi scowls a little at his bad manners. 

"Don't talk with your mouth full! It's disgusting and rude!" She waggles a finger scoldingly at the boy, her other hand at her hip. When he finishes chewing, she grabs her chopsticks from their sitting position on the top of her chipped, red ceramic bowl and eats her share of the rice and pork. 

It takes a few minutes before Goku enters the kitchen again, a distant, jubilous grin tugging up his lips. "Please tell me ya saved some food for me...?!" He sounds desperate and somewhat hopeless, with his hands in a praying gesture. 

"Relax, there's plenty more!" He's piqued her curiousity now. "Why were ya gone so long, anyways?" 

"I, uh...I needed to pee." Such a strange way to word it, she decides at once. Goten's snickering in his chair at the word 'pee,' while Chi-Chi's simply crossing her arms and accepting this as a valid excuse. For now, at least. She'd probe him later. In between bites of fish, he spits outs, "Oh, and, uh, Gohan said he'd be down later. Says he's not particularly hungry right now." Her eye twitches and she sets down her chopsticks in a calm manner. 

She couldn't take it. There were too many emotions bottled up from tonight that were ready to burst. 

She slams her hands onto the table, standing up. Goku visably flinches at her actions. "What?! Not hungry?! But you Saiyans are always hungry! And he loves my cookin'!" She grits her teeth together roughly, digging her fingernails into the tablecloth. "What's this all about, Goku?! What's wrong with my boy?! Is he sick?! Has he done some type a' drugs?! Alcohol?! Was he bein' naughty with--"

"--Chi-Chi!" This time it's Goku who's yelling louder, his stance mimicking hers and his fists leaving little cracks into the table. She's silent. "You know those aren't the reasons! Stop overreactin'!" Goten's watching the whole exchange with interest, his big eyes looking back and forth between his parents as he gobbles down some bread. The tension in the air is thick enough to cut. Her husband's scowling deeply, a serious expression painted on his face, as if he knows something she doesn't. He probably does. 

She sits down, arms folded over her chest and her charcoal eyes closed. "Goten, dear?" His head perks up. "Why don'tcha go see your brother while Mommy and Daddy talk, okay?" 

Nodding, he pushes away from the table. "Okay, Mom! I can't wait to see Gohan!~" It's times like these that she envies his child-like innocence. He hums as he floats off his chair, walking towards the second floor with a bounce in his step. 

Once he's out of earshot, she takes on a deathly sorrowful tone, "Goku, I..." He stands up when she trails off; she reaches out a hand as if to call him back to her, but he slowly walks to the door. 

She slips in front of the man, blocking the doorway. "Alright, Goku! Spill it! What were ya really doin' while I was in the kitchen?! I know ya weren't in the bathroom for that long!" She taps her boot-clad foot on the wood floor, hands gripping the doorframe at each side. Her body's positioned in such a way that he can't go into the living room without moving her. "Well?!" 

He shifts in slight embarrassment, stuffing his hands into his pockets. "I was...talkin' with Gohan, that's all." He won't meet her eyes. His answer puzzles her slightly. 

"I don't see why ya couldn't just tell me that in the first place." Chi-Chi's arms slide back down to her sides. 

"Well...It's guy stuff, you wouldn't understand."

"I--!" She's about to protest when she decides to hold her tongue. All Gohan wanted was some father-son time, right? Probably to catch up, she guessed (or to talk about Videl). Either way, it wasn't hurting anyone. She takes a deep, heavy, remorseful breath. "O-Okay. Ya don't have ta tell me. An' you're sure he's perfectly alright?"

"Perfectly fine, Chi." 

"Good. I'm...I'm sorry for...all of that. I just...I worry, y'know. I can't help it sometimes..." Now, she's the one who won't meet his gaze. 

"Hey, Chi--" There's a growing hint of concern in his voice, there's a crease in his brows. One of his rough hands automatically goes to her shoulder again. He's quiet, "Don't apologize..." He's looking her in the eye, and she's never wanted so badly to push him down onto a bed and rip his clothes off piece by piece. Instead of doing that, she leans in for a kiss that he's already been prepared for. 

Tongues smash together, faces are carressed. She doesn't fight it; why would she want to? Her hands drift to his chest, where they rest for some time, as if waiting for him to grab them. It's full of love, of passion. 

Slowly, both of them pull back, eyes glazed. "That. That's what we talked about. That's what he did with Videl. That's all." Her little boy's first kiss (as far as she knew). Goku's beaming at her enlightened expression. A blush quickly spreads across her cheeks. 

"Amazin'..." She hugs him, and this time her smile is genuine.


End file.
